Crystal Terra
by The Bellmaker
Summary: As Setsuna seeks to bring about Crystal Tokyo, so too did the Emperor of Mankind hatch a plot to save Humanity from Chaos. When these plans collide, can either be salvaged?
1. Prologue: The Nature of Time

**A/N: Me and my crossovers. My muse was ranting about this sort of cross, so...I have to obey. Sailor Moon and Warhammer 40K. Let's see where it goes, yeah?**

* * *

_Crystal Terra_

_Prologue: The Nature of Time_

_A Sailor Moon/Warhammer 40K Crossover_

* * *

It is said, by some, that time is circular. As it has been, so will it be. This is the natural course of things, and if one were to wait long enough, the Great Genesis, the start of all, will once more come about, and history shall begin again. This, more or less, is true. There is, however, a world that is both apart from what we know, beyond the knowing of the mortal, and yet one with all. This is the Warp.

The Warp is a place of flux. The emotions of sentient beings feed it, and twist it and its inhabitants. There was a time, long ago, known as the Silver Millennium, when the Warp was a calmer, safer place, its inhabitants not yet Daemons, hungering for souls and destruction, but simply living. Towards the end of this period in history, however, there was a change. The Warp grew dark, and its inhabitants, hungry. They became youma, and a mighty war was waged, which not only brought low the great Moon Kingdom, but crippled what was known at the time as the Dark Kingdom. The youma, eventually, were wiped out, by beings darker still - the Daemons, and their Dark Gods. It was not long after this, as history and Immortals judge the flow of time, that these Dark Powers turned their covetous eyes towards us, humanity, and they were granted the name of Chaos. The second Great Empire of Man fell to their evil, shattering into a million worlds, each alone, lost, and afraid.

Once more, Humankind grew, and reached out, to reclaim the stars. Innovation, however, was lost, and invention deemed heresy. Technology became a religion, and Mars became its mighty bastion of knowledge. Earth grew strong, and the nearer worlds of Humanity were reclaimed, unified into an Empire. The third Great Empire of Man, and the last. The Imperium stood tall, the Mighty God-Emperor of Man leading them, his mighty Space Marines and Demi-God Primarchs hammering the Human Worlds together into a mighty engine of war, the only way to defend such a massive empire. Mars was cast from it's lofty pedestal, having resisted reintegration to the utmost, but the power of the Imperium was great, and rather than have the accumulated knowledge of millennia be lost, finally submitted in the end.

But where there is greatness, there is betrayal, and the Favoured Primarch of the Emperor, whose very name became a capital offense to speak, turned on him, and wounded him terribly, but was slain in return. Those who followed him fled, to regroup and evermore trouble the Imperium with their corruption and rebellion. Mankind grew, rediscovering lost technologies on ancient and forgotten worlds, until finally Chaos grew too strong for them. Mankind's very hatred for their foes had fed them, until they deemed it time to strike...and the Last Black Crusade swallowed the universe.

* * *

It is said, by some, that time is circular. As it has been, so shall it one day be. The universe was recreated, and the Moon Kingdom once more brought about the Silver Millennium. And once more, it fell. This time, though, there was a survivor, who was determined that there would be a second coming of the Moon Kingdom. She manipulated the timeline, fighting the inertia of the infinite universes that once had been and had yet to be, and sought to bring about a utopia, called Crystal Tokyo.

The Warp, through all of this, simply waxed and waned, never starting, never ending. The inhabitants, too, lived, and died, and were born again. Slaanesh, the one transient God of Chaos, was created in the fall of the Eldar, time and again, always dying at the hand of the Chaos Being that the Emperor became, a Being that brought relative peace to the warp, and allowed the old beings to once more live, and become youma, and fall to Chaos. The Emperor, too, would fall with each cycle, to be reborn. The new would find the knowledge of the last, and they too, tried to bring about change. As time was merely subjective, in the warp, they determined to preserve a ship, from once cycle to the next, that those aboard may pacify the universe ahead of schedule, and hopefully thus avert the dark end that had always before been met.

The ship was released from the warp as the last survivor of Moon Kingdom reawakened the souls of the Senshi, reincarnated, that her plan be brought to fruition. The Sailor Senshi, Warriors of Truth and Love, were awakened to their power, as Magos Antaeus, one of the higher Tech-Priests of Mars, finally saw his ship freed from the Warp, with its Imperial Guard cargo still...mostly intact. Without the light of the Astronomican, though, they were trapped in whatever system they were in, clearly nowhere near their destination, or even near Imperial space. There was, however, a remarkale amount of vox-traffic on that nearby planet, and since they had nothing better to do...

* * *

**A/N: Well, here we go. A prologue, to set the stage. Now, the question is, do I continue? The answer: for a chapter or two, I guess. I'd need to see some response to continue it much further. Shortest story I've posted, and this chapter will probably REMAIN the shortest I've ever posted. The rest will definitely be longer than the prologue, and maybe even better! **

**Read and Review, please! I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: Well, I'd like to thank _Mt - At,_ _Long Live Warhammer40k, TenguTie, Sly1, _and _Dumbledore Is Gay_ for their reviews. And I have a response! To _TenguTie:_**

**Well, I am starting pretty close to the start of the series, and the characters are staying fairly canon up until they aren't. So, there's that. Not to mention, these Imperial soldiers, well, they aren't on the level of a Penal Legion, or even a regular main battle regiment. They're a support regiment. Comms men, a larger than normal pool of Enginseers and Tech-Priests, extra transports, and a token presence of normal soldiers. They are, therefore, somewhat understrength, in numbers and in battle-hardened-ness. And a Youma, as unthreatening as they may seem to us, through the TV screen, could break at least a single squad, probably. Individual Youma may vary. They _are_ Daemonic _seeming._ So...we'll see how it plays out.**

**

* * *

**

_Crystal Terra_

_Chapter One_

_First Impressions _

_"Then she spoke, the Mistress of Time, and she said, 'Behold! Thou art not meant to be here. Yea, it is forbidden, and thus thou all must Perish.' With a wave of her blessed hand, she was gone, and the craft of the Mechanicus was cast about, as a ship on a stormy sea." - _Guardsman Rithus, _Domina Temporis _+++Executed For Heresy+++

* * *

"What I mean, Commissar, is that we are no longer in Imperial space." The man - if he could still be called that - standing at the head of the table said. His voice was mechanical and emotionless. "The star patterns match no record we have. Nor are they distortions of any star pattern in my records. They are _fundamentally different. _However...there is a more pressing problem." The glowing red lenses that replaced his eyes turned to the officer sitting across the table from the Commissar. "Tell me, Colonel, are there any Astropaths attached to your regiment? Sanctioned Psykers?" His red robe fluttered as a mechanical appendage reached over his shoulder and adjusted a knob on his chest delicately.

"Hm?" Colonel Genthe was slightly surprised at suddenly being the subject of the Tech-Priest's unblinking gaze. "Hmm...There are three Astropaths attached to us. They do come in handy, and our regiment tends to need them more than others...Why?" The Colonel was suspicious. Two weeks ago, Magos Antaeus had agreed to carry the Corroboran 73rd Support Regiment to their new posting in the Calixis Sector, because it was on his way to wherever the cogboy was going, and in all that time, the only sight any of the regiment had had of him was during the loading, when he met with a small delegation from those cogboys attached to the regiment. Now, he was calling meetings and inquiring into the state of their Warp-Sensitive personnel...

"Three hours ago, we exited the Warp. Twenty minutes later, I was alerted that our location was unknown. Immediately afterwards, I recieved word of a...disturbance from the Navigator's quarters. It appears-" The Tech-Priest abruptly fell silent as a volley of expletives and question followed this _deadpan statement of __utter__ doom_.

"The Navigator's quarters?!" Was the general consensus, and the babble continued until Commissar Vladek, the only one at the table other than the Magos who had remained silent through this announcement, fired his Bolt Pistol into the ceiling. The crash-boom of the explosive bolt impacting the reinforced plating of the room silenced them effectively, and Antaeus continued as though nothing had happened, with a slight nod to the Commissar.

"-that the Navigator went mad. She was ranting about how 'the light is gone! The Light!', and she somehow managed to acquire a laspistol. She shot herself in the head. Unfortunately, that makes it impossible to...'revive' her." He paused, and turned toward the door, to his right. He stared at it a moment. "Colonel, there are two Guardsmen here to see you. It appears there was an incident regarding your Astropaths." One of his mechadendrites reached over and toggled a button on the table in front of him.

The door cycled open, sliding into the walls. A pair of nervous Guardsmen in blue fatigues quickly shuffled in, shooting nervous glances back at the torso hardwired into a weapons platform guarding the door. The servitor in the corridor beyond was on two heavy-duty treads, and both arms had been replaced with weapons normally reserved for vehicles or Terminators. They both visibly relaxed when the door closed itself. Snapping to a salute, the one on the left began to speak immediately. "Sir! The Astropaths! They...they're dead, sir!"

* * *

"What? What is the meaning of this?!" Setsuna raged at the Gates of Time, still in shock over what they were showing her. "What happened to Crystal Tokyo?! What- What is _this?!_"

The rage had been touched off when she returned to the Gates, from a brief(and well-deserved) vacation, to resume her vigil...when the image shimmered and _changed_ right in front of her eyes. Where she had been looking at Crystal Tokyo, now...she didn't even know WHAT she was looking at. Everything was Gothic architecture, there were double-headed eagles on everything, and where Tokyo was...was the biggest building Setsuna had ever seen in her entire life. Something she had picked up somewhere forced itself to the front of her mind, supplying her with a name for the type of building...an Arcology, a massive, self-contained single-building city. She scanned the rest of the world...and it was almost the same, most of China a single huge factory, Arcologies covering much of the rest of the world...oh, but there's a country that's become a giant series of cathedrals. She frowned. Australia wasn't showing up. The Gates of Time just greyed out whenever she tried to see...odd.

"How could the future possibly change so much, so quickly? I missed something...something important...this isn't irreparable, if I can just figure out what happened." She set the Gates to view the present, and gaped at what she found. Setsuna _knew _there shouldn't be a, a, _cathedral-starship-thing_ hiding behind the moon! Working herself up into a righteous fury, she began to look through the ship for the Captain..._Ah! There we go, that looks like an officers' meeting, perfect! _She thought, and paused briefly, staring at the...humanoid...at the head of the table. S_ix arms...four of which are obviously artificial. And his face__, ugh, who are these people? _She gave a mental shrug, and stepped through, ready to demand answers and browbeat the fools who would interfere with Crystal Tokyo, and the advent of a second Silver Millennium, one that would, hopefully, last a whole lot longer.

* * *

"Well...not long after we emerged from the warp, they...erm...stopped twitching and muttering. They seemed sorta lost. They all did it at different times, and after the second blew his brains out, well, we thought we'd try to stop the last. I'm sorry sir, don't look at me like that, but I don't know their names! None of the other boys really wanted to, either. They...they _were_ psyk-touched, sir. Anyway, when we tried to stop the third-" The Guardsman shuddered. "He lashed out. We've sealed off his rooms. Nobody can stomach going in there, sir. Frest, Wesker, and Haakon are the other casualties."

"Damn..."

There was a sudden change in the air, and everyone in the room froze. Antaeus, standing at the head of the table, turned suddenly to face the intruder. "Who are-" He began, bringing a plasma welder and flamer to bear with the dedicated lower mechadendrites.

"No, who the hell are YOU?!" The strange woman demanded, interrupting the Magos, "Why are you here, and what do you think you are doing? This is the sovereign territory of the Moon Kingdom, and you're knocking the timeline all to hell!" Her long, green hair waved behind her. "You have three minutes to be somewhere else, or I'm destroying the ship!"

Determinedly ignoring her words, Commissar Vladek brought his bolt pistol to bear. "Your words are heresy. I don't know how you got here, or what this 'Moon Kingdom' is, but threats against the Emperor's soldiers will not be tolerated."

"Grrr...None of you are supposed to be here! That is IT! Rocks fall, everbody dies!" She waved her hand, and disappeared moments before a plasma bolt, bolter fire, and a las-bolt passed through the spot she was standing in simultaneously.

An alarm began to sound. "Psyker witch!" The Colonel spat, holstering his laspistol as red lights began to flash.

"I would suggest that your regiment load up into the landers. That is a collision alarm. I have been informed that a group of asteroids are closing in on the ship." And with the -*crack*- of a teleporter, Antaeus was gone. There was a brief delay before the Guardsmen began to bark orders, and hurried from the room, to make sure as many of his men as possible could escape the doomed Mechanicus vessel.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that meeting could certainly have gone better. It looks like the IG and even the Tech-Priest are going to have to abandon ship, and who knows where they'll come down? After all, Setsuna's certainly not just going to let them land on the planet! Thanks to my reviewers, and tune in next time, for the Culture Shock to end all culture shock!**

**And, for those who are wondering, the reason Australia won't show up is because the Inquisition is based there(At least, they are in this AU), and they are so well-shielded they can even block the Gates from viewing them. They're the _Inquisition,_**** time means nothing! And neither does the fact that she wasn't even seeing a certain future, but a possible one!**


End file.
